Lolipop: Selingkuh?
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Selingkuh, sebuah kata-kata menyakitkan yg bila diucapkan akan membuat orang yg di singgung akan menangis atau marah besar, entah siapa orang tersebut, tidak peduli orang tua, pejabat, atau apa saja sekalipun itu guru. Short Oneshoot/RnR Please/NaruSaku Alaways/ Warn: Inside.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always NaruSaku**

**Warn : OOC, Typo, Short Oneshoot, Sekuel Lolipop, Etc**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lolipop : Selingkuh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

Pagi yg cerah bagi semua warga Konoha, ya paling tidak kita semua beraktivitas melakukan kegiatan yg sering kita lakukan di pagi hari, entah Lari pagi atau berolah raga, mungkin sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa embun pagi akan membuat tubuh kita menjadi sehat bugar dalam menjalankan Aktivitas, paling tidak begitu tapi…

"Naruto!? hentikan kelakuanmu yg memuakkan itu!?"

…jangan sampai melakukan keributan di pagi hari ini.

"Tapi Sakura-chan…"

"Tapi apa, hah!?"

Suara keributan terjadi di dalam sebuah apartemen sederhana yg ditinggali oleh pasangan yg sudah 18 tahun menikah, mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja menjadi guru di Konoha High School, katanya sih supaya mereka dekat selalu.

"Apa kau lebih mencintai dia daripada aku, Naruto!?" Sakura kembali berteriak, wanita berambut soft pink tersebut marah besar ketika sang Suami—Naruto—ketahuan 'selingkuh'.

"Aku…aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan!?" bantah Naruto sengit, memang sih dalam sebuah pertengkaran rumah tangga itu sudah biasa.

**Brakk**

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau membawa 'dia' setiap hari!? Bukannya aku sebagai istri!?" balas Sakura, ia masih menahan amarah yg ingin sekali meledak keluar—sekaligus menghajar Naruto.

"A…Aku…Aku bisa saja mengajakmu…tapi kau selalu sibuk akan pekerjaanmu itu" Alasan yg bagus Naruto, "Dan aku terpaksa mengajak 'dia' untuk pergi kemana saja" Naruto masih saja membantah, berbagai alasan sudah berada di dalam otaknya.

"Hmhp! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu? Atau kau memang 'selingkuh' dengan 'dia'!?"

Baik kita abaikan saja mereka berdua yg betengkar, entah kapan mereka akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, hanya Tuhan yg tahu.

.

.

.

Apartemen yg dimiliki Naruto memang sederhana, dengan dua kamar dan satu kamar tamu serta kamar mandi, ruang tamu yg berhimpitan dengan dapur dan ruang makan, disain interiornya mengambil tema Eropa, Naruto memang menyukai semua yg berkaitan dengan kebarat-baratan.

Disalah satu kamar, seorang remaja dengan rambut pirangnya sedang tertidur dengan tenang bahkan di telinganya ada sebuah HeadPhone, biar greget katanya. Remaja tersebut bernama, Shinnachiku Uzumaki. Anak dari pasangan terheboh di Apartemen Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Uzumaki. Pemuda dengan mata yg sama seperti milik ibunya ini sedikit pemalas, bisa dibilang mirip seperti ayahnya, tapi kepintarannya menurun dari ibunya.

Biasanya pagi hari pemuda ini sudah bangun dari tempat tidurnya, biasanya…. Tapi entah mengapa pemuda dengan rambut pirang tersebut sedikit malas untuk bangun dari singgasananya, paling tidak ia tidak akan mendengar pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibunya di dapur.

Kelopak mata Shinnachiku mulai terbuka menampilkan iris Zamrud, wajah tidurnya pun mulai menghilang, mungkin bagi para Fans dadakannya akan berteriak Gaje di apartemen tersebut. ia mengusap kedua matanya dan sedikit menguap lebar serta merenggangkan bagian tubuhnya yg sedikit kaku, kemudian ia melepaskan kedua HeadPhone yg menempel di kedua telinganya, setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

**Brakk**

Sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, Shinnachiku sedikit terkejut kemudian kembali tenang, ia mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir suara apa tadi, sedikit bingung. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan….

"_Hmhp! Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu? Atau kau memang 'selingkuh' dengan 'dia'!?" _sayup-sayup sang pemuda yg akan beranjak dewasa ini mendengar bentakan ibunya dari arah dapur, setelah itu ia berjalan pelan menuju ke dapur, untuk memeriksa apa yg terjadi disana.

Sweatdrop

Sebuah keringat sebesar jagung menempel di kepala pirang pemuda tersebut, dengan tenang ia kembali ke awal tadi, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa kedua orang tuanya selalu bertengkar setiap pagi? Apa tidak bercerai saja mereka? Baik, pemikiran Shinnachiku sudah mulai merembes.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak 'selingkuh' Sakura-chan!?" Naruto membela dirinya, istrinya memang tidak mudah percaya dengan perkataan laki-laki.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu!? Sudah ketahuan kalau kau itu 'selingkuh' dengan 'dia'!?" ujar Sakura kepada lelaki yg sudah menikahinya selama 14 tahun itu.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, ia berfikir bahwa berdebat dengan istrinya tidak akan ada habisnya, memang sih dari dulu mereka sudah saling mengenal seperti teman masa kecil paling tidak, "Dengar! Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, tidak akan pernah selingkuh dengan siapapun!" ujar Naruto mantap, matanya tersirat keseriusan, wajahnya berubah menjadi tegas. Sementara Sakura hanya diam memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Dari arah kamar terlihat Shinnachiku yg berjalan sambil menguap, ia hanya memandang datar kedua orang tuanya yg sedang bertengkar, sambil mencueki mereka yg saling menatap, Shinnachiku berjalan menuju ke lemari es dan mengambil minuman dingin lalu meminumnya, sementara kedua orang tuanya hanya memandangi anak mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa?" tanya Shinnachiku datar.

"Tidak, tapi kenapa kau mencueki kami berdua?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku bosan dengan 'Acting' kalian" Shinnachiku menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di kursi makan, "seperti anak kecil saja kalian" cibir pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya tersebut.

Naruto nyengir Gaje, sementara Sakura tersenyum kikuk, terlihat kertas Skenario yg berada di atas meja makan serta dibuat oleh Shinnachiku beberapa hari lalu, "Hehe…apa ayah menjiwai peran ayah?" tanya Naruto yg masih nyengir itu.

"Terlalu menjiwai" Shinnachiku mendongakan "seharusnya Ekspresi ayah ketika melihat ibu tadi kurang tegas, paling tidak kedua tangan ayah berada di atas kedua bahu ibu supaya ibu mempercayai ayah" ujar Shinnachiku sambil mengarahkan beberapa adegan.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, Naruto. kau sih yg tidak percaya" gerutu Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak pantas cemberut" Komentar pedas meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang!?" sekarang Sakura sudah benar-benar marah.

Shinnachiku kembali menghela nafas, dan kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol keluarga kecilnya. Sebenarnya Shinnachiku adalah seorang artis yg bermain di sebuah Drama TV di pertelevisian Konoha, ia sengaja membuat beberapa Scene yg ada di dalam Drama tersebut untuk dicoba oleh kedua orang tuanya, tapi malah menjadi pertengkaran konyol kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Shinna?" Tanya Naruto heran akan putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang saja melihat tingkah konyol Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan" Shinnachiku menghentikan tawanya dan memandangi kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum lima jari khas "aku tidak menyangka akan mempunyai orang tua yg unik" ujar Shinnachiku.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum, karena kedua orang tua ini terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di sekolah Konoha, tempat anak mereka bersekolah, Naruto masih ingat saat bertemu Sakura di sekolah, pada saat itu Naruto memang sengaja tidak mengenal Sakura, karena reputasinya sebagai guru tertampan akan hilang karena Sakura adalah tunangannya waktu itu.

Paling tidak mereka semua terlihat bahagia, namanya juga keluarga bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shinna-kun, kami berangkat duluan ya?" seru Sakura dari luar apartemen.

"Awas ada hantu di dalam apartemen tersebut" Imbuh Naruto menggoda anaknya.

"Aku mau berangkat bersama kalian!" dengan kecepatan kilat Shinnachiku sudah berada di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Kedua orang tua itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak mereka yg takut akan hal mistis

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short One Shoot…:v**

**Agak malas untuk nulis beberapa Project Fict…. Paling tidak ane bisa ngepublish nih OS…**

**Oke…**

_**Shinn Out Ciao….Daisuki yo minna! Buat perempuan….:v**_


End file.
